Talk:Koba
Jingoist I wonder if he counts as a Jingoist, considering if anyone stands against his political view, he will most likely kill them, as seen with Ash. JoElkis (talk) 19:44, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Koba is a monster even before he was experimented on he considered Apes that didn't use sign languige as big black caterpillars and before he attempted to murder Ceasar he interagated non altered LZ 113 apes and considered them benneth him. CM? Whatever, he is as a CM, but honestly, what I do not like this wiki is these fights of the CMs, I'd rather it be that way than start a pointless fight. Prime ShockWaveTX (talk) 01:30, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Debate usually results in a consensus. That's how I prefer things. [[User:LostGod2000|'THE DREADED']][[User talk:LostGod2000|''' ONE AWAKENS ]] 01:31, July 14, 2014 (UTC) So far, it seems like TV Tropes is agreeing that Koba has the potential for being a monster. I can't really comment on him, because I haven't seen the movie yet, I'm just letting you know. robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 01:46, July 14, 2014 (UTC)Robinsonbecky To sum up his character briefly: He's a selfish, xenophobic traitor who uses Ceaser's (supposed) death to rally the apes to kill off the humans, uncaring of the casualties on each side. I won't spoil the movie any further assuming you don't want to be spoiled. [[User:LostGod2000|'''THE DREADED]][[User talk:LostGod2000|''' ONE AWAKENS ]] 01:58, July 14, 2014 (UTC) So, like his whole mistreatement by Jacobs wasn't taken as a Freudian Excuse if what you're telling me is true?robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 02:41, July 14, 2014 (UTC)Robinsonbecky It is understandable why he hates humans, but any and all excuses and redeeming qualities go down the drain when he starts savagely killing other apes. [[User:LostGod2000|'''THE DREADED]]''' ONE AWAKENS ''' 02:45, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Okay then, I'm convinced. You have my vote. robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 02:50, July 14, 2014 (UTC)Robinsonbecky I saw the film and I think he qualifys for cm there wasn't anything good about him, he was a ruthless, betraying maniac, who only cared about his ambition.Kevin125 (talk) 05:19, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Koba was no doubt a complete monster in my book. His Betrayel of Caeser and the crimes he committed while doing so all add up to a true CM. Although he has a tragic backstory due to all those years being tortured in human labs, he truly pushes the envelope over the line when he kills Ash showing the true savage nature found in both evil apes and humans alike. Here are all of his crimes in DOTPOTA. 1. Murdering a pair of Guards to steal a Sniper Rifle. 2. Shooting Caeser in the Chest and Badly Injuring him 3. Setting The Ape Colony on fire and pinning blame on the humans. 4. Lying to the apes that Caeser is dead and leading them into war with the humans 5. Leading a violent ape assault on San Fransisco, slaughtering many innocant civilians in the process. 6. Killing Ash after the young ape refused to kill a human by throwing him over a balcony. 7. Capturing a whole building of Human survivors and locking them in cages, as well as imprisoning any apes who disagreed with him or who were still loyal to Caeser. 8. Attacking and trying to beat Caeser to death with a metal rod. 9. And for the finale open firing on many apes including his own comrades with a machine gun during the battle between Koba and Caeser. Also Koba wins the gold medal for the most viscous and despicible villain ever seen in a Planet of the Apes film. (UTC) Xmike920 August 14, 2014 18:42 It's obvious that the writers never intended him to be sympathetic despite his backstory...considering that Caesar is ashamed to call him an ape...I don't think any of the other characters ever gave him sympathy. Rabbit Is High October 27, 2014 11:50 Yeah I probibly deserved That TRAGIC OR NOT He is purely evil character Without a doubt. He murdered Ash in very violent way.Kintobor (talk) 18:53, August 16, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor